


【火TJ】一號號碼牌

by chingching27



Series: 【火TJ】連載小說 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Thomas和Johnny作為彼此的多年好友，玩笑般的說對方「在追求我而不得的人當中，你永遠拿著一號號碼牌」，終於等到兩個人都單身時，反而陷入進退兩難的曖昧局面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給親愛的娜娜。

一開始，Johnny並沒有意識到那代表什麼。

 

作為Thomas James Hammond「人生唯一沒有上過床的死黨」，Johnny對於三不五時就要被召喚去酒吧陪喝失戀酒這件事，早就習以為常。  
反正剛好處於一段單身過渡期的他，夜裡也是閒得發慌。

 

只是這次他也喝得太過了吧？

Johnny熟門熟路的和酒保Max打了招呼，逕自往吧台最隱密的角落走去。  
這間酒吧是Thomas最愛的酒吧，當初也是他帶著Johnny踏進這裡。Thomas通常會待在全場最亮眼的地方，睜著那雙漂亮的大眼睛和他有興趣的人談笑風生，接受所有他不排斥的調情。唯獨他剛結束一段感情，需要一個人安靜一下的時候，他會選那個沒有人會注意到的死角，一邊發呆一邊喝酒。Max會確保Thomas在這個位子上不受干擾，只有一個人可以靠近他。

 

『你今天喝得不少喔。』Johnny坐下來，拉過那杯已經被喝掉大半的酒，把杯中剩下的液體一飲而盡，嫌棄的皺起了眉：『這什麼？』  
「瑪格⋯⋯嗝⋯⋯麗特。」Thomas趴在吧檯上，眼睛半睜半閉的說。  
『你不是說失戀時只能喝威士忌嗎？改變主意了？喝這什麼甜甜鹹鹹的酒？』Johnny把酒杯推到一旁，數了數Thomas眼前的空杯，對於Thomas現在這副看起來已經快失去意識的樣子倒是一點也不意外。『說好失戀時要陪對方喝酒的，你看起來不怎麼需要我陪嘛？』  
「你來得太慢了⋯⋯」Thomas身形一倒，差點翻下椅子，Johnny眼明手快的接住了，Thomas就直接倒進Johnny懷裡：「我要回家了。」  
『我才喝了不到半杯耶？你今天到底怎麼回事啊？以前不都說好失戀時不能一個人喝悶酒，一定要等對方起喝才爽？』Johnny莫名的有些不高興，他不喜歡Thomas的「失戀儀式」有所更改，任何變動似乎都會彰顯出那個無緣前男友的特殊，而這種「特殊」令Johnny感到煩躁。  
「我！要！回！家！」Thomas掙扎著站起身，卻是東倒西歪，走沒兩步差點就摔進走道邊的盆栽裡，Johnny抓住他的手臂把人撈回身側，匆匆掏出幾張紙鈔放在吧檯，準備把Thomas如他所願的送回家。

 

Thomas喝醉這件事對Johnny來說倒是不難處理，因為他醉了之後唯一的行為就是熟睡。Johnny從酒吧把人扛出來後，成了一個盡職的司機，一路把人送回房間，整路的顛波都沒有讓Thomas的眼睛哪怕是眨那麼一下。

Thomas倒進床舖裡後，Johnny站在床邊喘了口氣，又忍不住蹲下身捏了捏Thomas的臉。  
『到底是哪個混蛋讓你喝成這樣？』Johnny覺得不太甘願，但面對一個陷入熟睡的酒鬼，除了用力捏下他的臉頰外，也沒有別的手段能夠洩憤。他仔細回憶著Thomas這任男友，但是無法確認到底是Karl，Rick還是Eddie？這幾個算是他的記憶庫裡比較新的名字了，然而Thomas上次跟他聯絡已經是兩個月前，以Thomas最短交往紀錄兩週來算，兩個月足夠換四任，很有可能是一個Johnny聽都沒聽過的傢伙。

Thomas對Johnny的自言自語當然是毫無反應，他趴在大床上睡得香甜，沈靜的面容看起來和Johnny見過的每一次沒有差異。

 

酒品人人不同，但宿醉這件事倒是對每個人都挺公平。Thomas扶著額頭從房間裡飄出來時，時鐘早就轉過了十點，Johnny已經自動自發的吃完了自己的早餐，正斜躺在Thomas最愛的那張搖椅上悠閒的玩著手機。

「你昨天睡我家？」Thomas倒了杯水潤喉，說話的嗓音卻仍是沙啞乾澀。  
『對啊，太晚了，我懶得回去，反正我還有幾件衣服在你這。』Johnny不以為意的說：『我已經吃飽了，以後你別買S牌的優格了好嗎？上次我就跟你說很難吃，酸得可怕，你怎麼還沒換？』  
「我管你覺得好不好吃，你又不住這。」Thomas打開冰箱，給自己調了杯蜂蜜檸檬水，靠在餐桌邊慢慢的喝著。Johnny站起身朝他走來，挑起眉問：『Tommy，你昨天怎麼回事？』  
「什麼怎麼回事？你第一次看我失戀？」Thomas自嘲地笑了笑：「我自己都數不清幾次了。」  
『但你昨天喝得特別狠，甚至沒等我就喝醉了，這不正常。』Johnny搖了搖手指：『你也知道我不是第一次陪你喝失戀酒，所以別想呼弄我，肯定有什麼特別的原因。』  
「沒什麼，頂多只是⋯⋯特別累。」Thomas輕輕地說，他把杯子放在桌邊，拉開椅子坐了下來，抬頭望著Johnny：「也許我終於累了。」  
『⋯⋯想談嗎？』Johnny不確定這時候他該做些什麼，坐在一起談心這種事情不太適合他。雖然他和Thomas已經陪彼此度過了這十年來每一次的感情挫敗，但每一次都是一場酒精的狂歡就足以解決，隔天醒來Thomas還是那個笑起來眼睛裡都是情意的Thomas，他也還是那個人見人愛的Johnny，畢竟Thomas的名言是「沒有什麼創傷是醉一場不能治癒的，如果不能，就再喝一輪。」

他從來沒看過Thomas因為失戀而沮喪，以至於Thomas現在這副茫然呆滯，對什麼事都提不起勁的模樣，令Johnny少有的感到不知所措。

 

「也沒啥好談的。我想⋯⋯我想單身一陣子。」Thomas笑一笑，把檸檬水一口氣喝完，對那酸味微皺起眉。  
『剛好，我也才分手不久。我陪你單身一陣子，別說我不在乎你。』Johnny展現出難得的體貼，Thomas卻不領情的哼了一聲：「我看你是終於把地球上願意忍受你的所有人都消耗光了吧？」  
『屁，等我的人從北極都排到南極了。』Johnny噓了Thomas一聲，Thomas大笑起來，被Johnny拿抱枕砸了一頓。

 

那天是那個陰雨的冬日，好久以來的第一個晴天。


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny認識Thomas的時候，還只是個十七歲的高中生，渾身有著花不完的精力，還有想要無限釋放的荷爾蒙。

他們是在一個天文夏令營裡認識的，Johnny那時候就已經抱著一個想成為NASA工程師的夢想，對於夏令營裡所有的課程和實作項目都充滿興趣。但夏令營才進行到第三天，Johnny就發現營隊裡有一個人，總是懶洋洋地窩在教室的角落，對所有課程都興致缺缺，實作課也有一搭沒一搭的參與，分組活動時甚至跑得不見人影。

生來就好奇心旺盛的Johnny，終於在第三天的晚餐後前去搭話。

 

『嘿。』Johnny站在飯堂外的樓梯頂，在男孩的背後蹲了下來。  
男孩正看著夕陽發愣，聽到有人呼喚便轉過頭來。近看後Johnny才發現那是一張漂亮的臉蛋，頂著一頭微捲的棕髮，眨著長長的睫毛，唇色漂亮的嘴似乎不太高興的微微嘟著，卻不妨礙Johnny對這張臉的主人立刻產生的極高興趣。

Johnny露出一個大大的笑臉，展現他向來自認無與倫比的親和力：『我是Johnny Storm，你叫什麼名字？』  
「Thomas James Hammod.」男孩看了Johnny一眼，又百無聊賴地轉過頭，似乎是認為發呆比跟Johnny談話有趣多了。  
Johnny可不是容易打退堂鼓的人，他在Thomas身邊坐下，繼續跟他閒扯：『你的名字好長，有沒有簡單一點的叫法？像我本來的名字也超長，可是其實只要叫我Johnny就好了。』  
「Thomas，或是TJ。」Thomas懶洋洋地回答：「我外婆和我媽有時候會叫我Tommy。」  
『那我也叫你Tommy。』Johnny擅自下了決定，Thomas仍是無可無不可的樣子點點頭，Johnny又問：『你為什麼不太想來這個夏令營的樣子？這裡的東西很好玩耶！我去過超級無聊煩悶愚蠢的夏令營，這個夏令營比那些好大概一萬倍。今天早上那個造火箭的課程真的很有趣，你為什麼不來跟我們一起做？』  
「我媽逼我來的，因為Douglas想來，我其實沒興趣。我還寧願在家跟貓咪玩。」  
『Douglas是誰？』  
「我弟。」  
『你有養貓？』  
「嗯，兩隻。」  
『是什麼貓？』  
⋯⋯

即使一開始Thomas一副想趕快打發Johnny走的樣子，但Johnny怎麼可能是任憑人家冷淡以對的人，他使盡花招逗Thomas笑，試圖讓Thomas再對他多說幾句話。  
Johnny的努力頗有成效，至少當他被友伴呼喚而必須離開時，Thomas已經答應晚上跟他一起去觀星台看夏季裡最壯觀美麗的銀河。

 

雖然並不是抱著特殊目的去和Thomas相識，但兩人漸漸熟悉之後，Johnny有很長一段時間都覺得他跟Thomas遲早會滾上床，至少他不認為自己是唯一一個意識到兩人之間的性張力與日俱增這個事實的人。他們有太多只在兩個人之間的回憶，太多單獨相處的機會，他不相信Thomas望著他的眼神裡只是純真的友情，也心知肚明一起過夜的那些夜晚他有多少次想把手伸進另一個人的睡衣，更有絕對的自信Thomas不會拒絕。  
同時Johnny也不覺得這件事如果發生了有什麼不好。他想，人生嘛，誰沒幾個日常談談心、偶爾打一炮的朋友，況且他跟Thomas談天的內容向來百無禁忌，兩人對彼此的性生活甚至性癖好都瞭若指掌，甚至不需要事前溝通。

而那件事也真的差一點就發生，在Thomas二十歲的生日派對結束後，Johnny是在他家待到最晚的人，來自Thomas明確的要求。

 

Johnny一開始搞不懂Thomas到底是醉了還是沒醉。他送走最後一個客人後轉回屋內時，Johnny已經躺在沙發上快睡著了，他之所以睜開眼，是因為他感覺到有人趴到他身上解他的襯衫鈕釦。

『Tommy？』Johnny抓住Thomas的手，略帶疑惑的看著他。  
Thomas歪了一下頭，也學著他的口氣問：「Johnny？」  
『你在幹麼？』Johnny再問，他開始認為Thomas應該是醉了沒錯，雖然還沒醉到認不得人，但意識肯定不是十分清醒。  
「我在⋯⋯」Thomas雖然看似盯著Johnny，眼神卻始終對不了焦，飄忽的在他臉上巡視了一番後，突然伸手捧住Johnny的臉：「我想親你！」  
『你認真的？』Johnny有點被事情的發展弄懵了，他原先以為Thomas叫他留下來是有事想和他談，甚或只是想跟他一起過夜，玩個無聊又舒壓的枕頭戰而已，這些都是兩人慣以為常的相處，也許較其他朋友親密，但也沒有超出友誼的界線。

然而親吻可不是。

 

不等Johnny思考清楚，Thomas已經用行動證明他有多認真。

 

Thomas的唇軟軟的，卻出乎Johnny意外的有點涼。Johnny拿不定主意該推拒還是接受，只是被動的讓Thomas在他唇上輕輕的一碰又碰。Thomas吻得似乎很小心，久久也沒有其他動作，彷彿只是想測試這樣雙唇相貼會發生什麼事，卻沒有更進一步的打算。

這種小孩子般的逗弄讓Johnny竟然有些慌張，他慢慢的握住Thomas的腰，試圖讓Thomas貼得更近時，Thomas的唇卻劃過他的下巴，沿著喉結來到鎖骨，接著居然一動也不動了。

『Thomas？』Johnny喊了他一聲，毫無反應，他微撐起身，才發現Thomas就這樣睡著了。

 

Thomas醉到一秒陷入沉睡並不是少見的事，但這大概是最讓Johnny生氣的一次。他手還停在Thomas腰際，一時間真不知道該把懷中這個人推下沙發，還是小心抱住。

你也許是世界上唯一一個人，總能讓我不知所措。

 

那時Johnny還沒猜想到Thomas清醒後會發表的言論，內心卻已經隱隱有種，錯過這一晚，他們又會莫名其妙拖上好多年的預感。


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas是在Johnny懷中醒來的，他意識到這件事時，一時慌了手腳，不知道該迅速起身還是悄悄離去。但比他醒得還早的Johnny在兩人四目相接時，替他打破了這個窘境。

 

『你昨天真的醉了嗎？』Johnny什麼鋪陳也沒有就問了這個問題，Thomas隱約覺得這個問題背後有一層陷阱，他微張著嘴，努力搜尋腦海中混亂的記憶，試圖找出他會在Johnny懷中醒來的原因。然而在他想出答案前，向來沒什麼耐心的Johnny已經扔出了關鍵句，一下子把Thomas炸得暈頭轉向。  
『你說你想要親我。』Johnny狀似隨意地丟出這一句話，換來Thomas茫然的回應：「啊？」  
『是真的。』Johnny一邊更用力地強調，一邊觀察Thomas的神情，然而他從Thomas的表現中，看不出比「我只是喝醉了隨便說說」更有可能性的回應。

不知從哪裡來的靈感，讓Johnny搶在Thomas準備開口之前，抓著他的手，匆促的截斷了他的話：『其實這件事我也想了很久，然後我有一個非常優秀的方案，我覺得你一定也會喜歡。』  
「我⋯⋯」  
『Tommy，你先聽我說。』Johnny也不知道自己為什麼這麼急，他連喘口氣也沒有，急促的說著：『你知道，你是我最好的朋友，最最好，無可取代的。我相信即使我們啥也不做，也不會改變我對你的愛，真的，我現在和你說的是非常真心的，我人生沒有這麼真心過的真心⋯⋯』  
「喔⋯⋯」Thomas又想說話，但Johnny一點機會都不想給他：『所以我覺得，我們一定可以成為那個永遠等著對方、支持對方的人。如果有你不喜歡的人想追求你，你就告訴他「不好意思，請你去拿號碼牌吧，但我的一號號碼牌已經被一個超棒的人長久佔據了」；如果你的交往對象對你不好，你也可以告訴他「跩個屁啊？我可有世界唯一的Johnny Storm在等我」⋯⋯你覺得這樣好不好？』

 

Thomas的手腕還被Johnny抓在手心裡，那讓他的皮膚上沾了一層冰冷的汗液。他望著Johnny，眼睛眨了又眨，好半晌才彎起嘴角：「想不到你能想出這麼好的點子，你的智商看起來是有在隨著年齡增加。」  
『我的智商本來就很高，無庸置疑。』Johnny抬起下巴，自信的說。  
「為了感謝你，我恩准你可以把你的一號號碼牌也留給我，不用太感激喔，親愛的Johnny。」Thomas掙脫了Johnny的掌握，在他剃成寸頭的頭頂胡亂擼了一把：「順便告訴你，我覺得你頭髮有點太長，摸起來手感差了不少，最好趕快趁你唯一的優點消逝前去補救一下。我要去睡回籠覺，冰箱裡還有一瓶牛奶，如果還沒變酸的話你幫我喝掉吧，不送了。」

 

Thomas搖搖擺擺地走進臥室前，Johnny又喊住他：『Tommy。』  
摀著臉蓋住一個哈欠，Thomas轉過身從指縫裡看著Johnny：「幹麼？」  
『⋯⋯咳，我對你說的每句話都是認真的。我發誓。』

Thomas放下手，微瞇起眼注視著Johnny，露出一個淺淺的笑容：「我當然知道。」

 

三天後，Johnny準備跟在當兼職模特兒時認識的女孩出發去海邊前，在facebook上刷到Thomas和新男友的合照。  
他看著那張照片，直覺認為這依然是一張根本不需要被自己記得的臉，隨手點了個讚，很快就把那位「新男友」拋在腦後。

 

他和Thomas從來沒有認真把交往中的對象介紹給彼此過，說得浪漫點嘛，人生中的過客就像在同一台火車上一起看過一段風景的人，沒必要知道彼此從哪來又要往哪去，只有會參與自己未來的人，才有必要知悉自己的過去。

說得現實點，他和Thomas一個月見到三次面都算難得的多，平常只靠手機聯絡，兩次見面的間隔中彼此已經不知道換過幾任男友女友，哪有什麼好介紹的？

 

仔細想想，他和Thomas相識後的人生中，有大概百分之七十的時間都在不斷地更換身邊的親密對象，Thomas的交往對象更是一個接一個，簡直像是對單身有所恐懼，一刻都不敢鬆懈。

 

所以Thomas那天的「單身宣言」，Johnny起初並沒有認真看待，直到Thomas確確實實的維持了兩個禮拜的空窗期。

為什麼他能把這件事掌握得這麼精準？因為住家距離Johnny上班地點只有十五分鐘步行距離，但過去三年只跟Johnny約在他公司五次的Thomas，連續兩週上班日，每天都來找Johnny吃晚餐，或是逼Johnny回他家陪他吃晚餐。

 

「作為我的第一備胎，在我單身時陪我吃飯難道不是理所當然的嗎？」Thomas丟了一本小冊子過去，Johnny眼明手快地接住了，Thomas癱在沙發上趾高氣昂的說：「點餐。我今天不想出門，吃披薩。」  
『披薩你個大頭，我偏要吃麥當勞。』Johnny說做就做，立刻拿起手機，在Thomas胡亂地拍打和試圖搶電話的干擾行為中，艱難的點了兩份雙層牛肉吉事堡和一份大薯、一份沙拉。

 

Johnny決定他不需要問Thomas為什麼突然想要保持單身了。

至少這是十年來，兩個人第一次在生活中終於只剩下彼此。


	4. Chapter 4

晚餐過後，Johnny斜躺在沙發上轉著電視，Thomas的頭壓在他的肚子上專心地玩手機。

說來這可能是他們共有的癖好中最奇怪又最互補的一項：他們都很喜歡躺在對方肚子上。這跟他們對枕頭的選擇也很有關係，Thomas習慣躺硬枕頭，所以他也喜歡那種精心鍛練過、條理分明、摸上去硬硬的腹肌；Johnny卻偏好摸起來有一點點肉，稱不上胖但軟軟的還有點彈性的肚子，而他們剛好可以完美滿足彼此的喜好。

唯一的壞處是一次只有一個人可以享受到，兩人只好協調輪流，而今晚輪到Thomas。

 

「我想去海邊。」Thomas沒頭沒腦地說了這句話時，Johnny正無意識的在玩他的頭髮，一綹一綹的捲在手指間。  
『哪個海邊？』Johnny問。  
「隨便，就是海邊。」Thomas說：「你有推薦的嗎？」  
『沒有，海邊不就那樣嗎？』Johnny回答得心不在焉：『都差不多。』  
Thomas翻身爬了起來，手掌撐著沙發，眼睛看著Johnny問：「你要一起去嗎？」  
『什麼時候？』Thomas的問題讓Johnny腦海裡的行事曆開始翻動，他想他最近剛結束一個案子，或許是可以放一個短短的假期。  
「你如果要一起去，就配合你的時間，反正我啥時都有空。」Thomas答得很隨性，Johnny點點頭。

 

那就去西班牙，特內里菲。  
Johnny突如其來的答案，是一個禮拜後他們飛到這個西班牙著名的度假勝地的原因。

 

Thomas本來沒有想要跑這麼遠，他腦海裡原先的規劃是佛羅里達或是加州，但Johnny卻不由分說的訂了兩張機票和一間海邊別墅，硬是把目的地推到大西洋的另外一邊。  
說來他們倒是很久沒有一起旅行了。嚴格來說，他們一起旅行的回憶也不過就那一次，大學畢業後兩人到東南亞晃了一個月，再帶著曬得又黑又紅的皮膚回來。

說來他也很久沒看到海了。

 

Johnny訂了一間非常漂亮的別墅酒店。他們抵達時是傍晚，別墅剛點起昏黃的燈光，白色的紗簾在門窗間輕輕搖擺，私人泳池螢螢的綠色正因晚風的吹拂而微起波浪。

 

泳池並不大，若真要游泳不太盡興，但是泡在池裡喝點小酒卻是氣氛十足。Johnny裸著上身，只穿條泳褲坐在池裡，看著Thomas在岸上走來走去，不知道在忙些什麼。

『Tommy，你不喝了嗎？』Johnny呼喊著他，Thomas過了幾秒才回應。他手上端著兩杯顏色豔麗的調酒，蹲在岸上，興匆匆的遞了一杯給Johnny：「喝喝看，我發明的。」  
Johnny取了一杯，一口氣喝掉一半，睜大了眼：『我喜歡這個味道！你取名了嗎？』

Thomas舔了舔唇，輕聲說：「就叫，『Can you love me tonight?』」

 

Johnny的視線從酒杯移到Thomas臉上，他試圖釐清這個名字到底是純粹的酒名，還是別有意涵。Thomas直直的看著他，泳池邊的燈光讓Thomas的表情模糊不清，Johnny無法從他的眼睛裡讀取任何可能的情緒。

 

詭異的靜默漂浮在兩人之間，好半晌後，Johnny伸手取過Thomas手邊的另一杯酒，放置在一旁，然後一把將Thomas拉了下來。

Thomas猝不及防的跌進泳池裡，還好Johnny很快將他拉了起來，把他整個人拉進自己懷裡，抵在泳池邊用力吻他。

 

Johnny的體溫總是很高，明明兩人都泡在水裡，Thomas還是感覺不到什麼寒意。他的手沿著Johnny的背脊往下滑動，在熱吻中扭動著往Johnny身上貼。

「Johnny⋯⋯」Thomas的喘息被Johnny一再打斷，Johnny好像一刻都不想放過他的唇。  
『是你要我的⋯⋯』Johnny低聲說著，他扯下Thomas的泳褲，把他抱起來放在岸邊，沿著他頸部的血管往下親吻，一路下滑到腹部，在小巧的肚臍上來回打轉。  
Thomas的手放在Johnny肩膀上，在Johnny含進他的性器時用力的掐緊了肩上的肌肉。Johnny抬起頭觀察Thomas的反應，眼前人已經被源源不絕的快感迷濛了神智，他從不知道Thomas在陷入情慾時是這副模樣，他的眼角發紅，皮膚的紅澤甚至一路蔓延到胸膛。水珠因為他的喘息滑落，掉進雙腿間隱密的部位。

Johnny有點羨慕那些遍佈Thomas全身的水氣，他也想在同一個時刻觸摸著他身體的每個部分。

 

第一次Thomas射在他的手心，高潮後他有些撐不住身體，Johnny爬上岸，將他打橫抱起。

Thomas從Johnny懷裡抬頭仰望他，下意識地又舔了下唇，Johnny真希望他不要再在任何人面前做這個動作。他輕吻了下Thomas的眼睛，加快腳步往屋內走。

 

『我們回床上，再繼續。』


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas認為自己一直都對Johnny的愚蠢非常忍耐，如果有一天Johnny希望他舉出一個「愛的證明」的話，這件事值得列在第一位。

他很難明白地指出自己是從什麼時候開始意識到他對Johnny的感情已經超出友情，但至少他確定那是在Johnny提出「一號號碼牌」這個亂七八糟的理論之前。聽到這個理論當下的他，其實是生氣大過一切其他情緒。他不明白Johnny為什麼要搞一個如此迂迴的路線來界定兩人的關係？說真的，他也不是不能接受拒絕的人，只要清清楚楚明明白白地說出來不就好了嗎？Johnny Storm什麼時候變成這種說話要轉三個彎的彆扭男孩了？

 

一直到半個月前，Johnny剛和前任分手，跑來他家住了兩個晚上。夜裡Thomas忽然醒過來，意識到有個人站在自己床邊，正輕手輕腳地幫他蓋被。

Thomas第一個反應是Johnny想要在他睜開眼睛時嚇他一跳，所以Thomas吸了一口氣，準備先下手為強時，他額頭突然感受到一個極輕的觸碰，像是來自一個吻。

 

他嚇到忘記吐氣，甚至忘記要在Johnny說下一句話時跳起來揍他一拳。

他說：『Tommy，你真是個大笨蛋。』

 

到底誰才是笨蛋？？？

 

Thomas沒告訴Johnny，早在他恢復單身前，Thomas已經破了自己的紀錄，維持了超過兩個禮拜，沒有交往對象也沒有跟任何人上床的空窗期。  
因為他終於下定決心，認為自己該在三十歲前，解決Johnny Storm這個大麻煩。

對他而言，小火在他心裡，就像是一棵種在花園正中央的大樹，不管他想要在花園裡撒什麼種子，大樹永遠都擋在中間，屹立不搖。不給他澆水、除蟲，大樹自己會吸收陽光落雨，毫不在意主人怎麼想，硬是要茁壯；想過動手去剷除它，可樹只要脫了一小塊皮，他能慌張得直接踩過整片花圃去看它。

所以乾脆別再種花了？Thomas對自己說。  
他想問問大樹，我把整座花園都送你，你收嗎？

 

Thomas睜開眼睛時，大床上只有他一個人。他裹著棉被翻來又滾去，腰臀間感受到的酸痛感雖然並不陌生，這次卻讓他想要埋進枕頭裡竊笑。  
他想Johnny這次總該搞清楚，他想要的「關係」究竟是什麼了吧？

 

所以當Johnny在早餐餐桌上吞吞吐吐的想跟Thomas確認他們之間「什麼也不會改變」的時候，Thomas只想把一整壺柳橙汁都倒在他頭上。

「你就活在你的幻想裡過一輩子好了。」Thomas推開椅子站起身來，一點也不想掩飾自己的怒氣：「誰要再拿你他媽的號碼牌？你這個白癡！」

他把餐巾丟在Johnny臉上，轉身就往門外跑。

 

明明平常根本沒看Thomas在運動，但跑起來速度卻挺快的。

Johnny一路追到海邊才在沙灘上拉住了Thomas的手，Thomas完全不想跟他講話，一次又一次的掙脫，只是一個勁的往前走。Johnny只好邊跟在他後面，邊試圖解釋。

 

『你到底在生什麼氣？你後悔昨天了我也沒辦法讓時光倒退，但我真的在努力補救了嘛⋯⋯Tommy，你能不能停下來好好聽我說？⋯⋯Tommy，我是真的很怕失去你啊。』

Thomas突然停下腳步轉回身，Johnny吐了一口氣，還來不及說下一句話，Thomas已經蹲下從沙灘上撿了好幾個貝殼，一個一個往Johnny身上丟。

 

「Johnny！Storm！你！個！大！笨！蛋！誰要你當什麼一輩子的好朋友！誰要你自作聰明！誰要聽這些！！」  
Thomas把手上的貝殼都丟完了，睜著泛紅的大眼睛瞪著Johnny，努力不讓自己掉下淚來：「我就是喜歡你！我就是要當你心裡唯一的那個人！做不到你就滾開！！」

說完，Thomas一點也不想讓Johnny看到自己現在的表情，立刻又轉過身，繼續朝前方走去。

 

他才沒走兩步，Johnny又拉住了他。  
這次Johnny用的力氣比前幾次都大，直接把Thomas拉進懷裡，重重的吻住他。

 

Thomas再也忍不住的哭了起來，一邊哭一邊摟緊Johnny的脖子，在他的親吻裡不停的抽咽。Johnny一手抱著Thomas的腰，一手在Thomas背後輕輕拍撫，直到Thomas差點要換不過氣了才甘心放開他。

眼看Thomas哭到沒辦法說話，Johnny嘆了一口氣，索性在沙灘上坐了下來，雙手圈著Thomas，讓他在自己懷中哭個盡興。

 

『整件上衣都要被你毀了。』直到Thomas哭得差不多了，Johnny才出聲逗他。Thomas抬頭瞪了他一眼，乾脆把鼻涕也擤在衣服上。  
「你活該。」Thomas說話還有濃重的鼻音，Johnny把吻落在他額頭，收緊了雙臂。  
『⋯⋯雖然我沒想過有這樣說自己的一天，但確實是我膽小了。』Johnny望著懷中的人，又忍不住去親他通紅的鼻尖：『如果我是因為太喜歡你才說出那麼蠢的話，你可以原諒我嗎？』  
「我考慮考慮。」Thomas咬著嘴角憋住一個笑：「再說一次。」  
『如果我是因為太喜歡你才說出那麼蠢的話，你可以原諒我嗎？』Johnny完整的復述了前一句話，Thomas又想拿貝殼丟他了。  
「說重點就好！」  
『你可以原諒我嗎？』Johnny摘取的重點很明顯跟Thomas要的不一樣，Thomas推開他的手臂作勢要站起來，Johnny趕緊又把人拉回來，討好的親他的臉頰：『我太喜歡你了⋯⋯Tommy，你不能想像我有多喜歡你⋯⋯』  
「如果你愚蠢的程度跟喜歡我的程度成正比，那我應該完全可以想像。」Thomas捧著Johnny的臉，終於彎起嘴角，在Johnny唇上蓋了一個吻：「所以我原諒你，傻瓜。」

 

我再也不想領什麼號碼牌了，我也不想再讓任何人等待。  
我心裡的空位，只留給你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒想到五章就完結了XDD  
> 寫火TJ終於可以寫我想了很久的「哭打」戲碼，好愉悅XDD
> 
> 寫完結尾突然有點想哭啊。  
> 你永遠不知道等待是什麼心情。


End file.
